Locked-in
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: After a car accident, Sasuke wakes up to find himself in the so-called Total Locked-in Syndrome, and a certain pink-haired young lady is employed to take care of him at the hospital. ONE-SHOT.
1. Locked In

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Locked-in**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _''Sasuke, where are you?!'' he heard Suigetsu call on the other side of the line_

 _''Had some problems back in the office, but I'm on my way now'' he explained, accelerating his car._

 _The light turned red._

 _''Damn'' Sasuke cursed, quickly braking the car and impatiently watching the light. Come on, come on, come on!_

 _At the same instant, as the lights turned green, he accelerated at full speed._

 _But one car had crossed at the red line._

 _Sasuke heard the sound of the cars hitting one another, the honk of the car right behind him - who tried in vain to alert him - and his own body being thrown inside the car as it overturned and landed on its roof in the middle of the street._

 _Then there was only silence._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where- where am I?_

''We need more blood here, hurry up!'' he heard a woman's voice.

''The oxygen saturation is falling'' another voice said

 _What's going on? What's all of this?_

''Where is the neurology team? We need them here at this instant!''

''We've got a loss of pupillary light reflex bilaterally''

''Check his pulse again, and will someone please bring me some more damn blood?!''

 _My head- hurts_

''We're losing him! I need more people to help me here!''

''Be ready to perform a CPR!''

 _Help me_ …

.

.

.

''…You mean there is a chance he won't ever wake up again?!''

 _Father?_

''He's been in a coma for only 1 day, it's hard to tell'' a female voice said ''but his response hasn't been good… We're afraid there was too much brain damage''

''This can't be!'' Mikoto started to sob loudly

 _Mother? Wait, I'm right here, what are you talking about?_

''There was severe damage on the brainstem and on the lower brain. Luckily, the bulbous remained untouched, so he's still able to breathe normally, but there's no way to tell how much of the upper brain was damaged, so we can't tell whether he'll ever wake up again or not'' the doctor sighed ''but I won't lie to you: the prognosis is very bad''

The sound of Mikoto crying became louder and Fugaku had to hold her tight so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

''My son…'' she managed to say in between sobs ''my beloved son…!''

 _Why is this damn doctor saying these things?! I'm right here, can't you hear me? Why can't I open my eyes?_

''Can he… hear us?'' Itachi asked, unsure, getting closer to his little brother's body and touching him on the shoulder. Sasuke was so hurt because of the accident that his once beautiful face was covered in bruises and stitches, and there was swelling all over his body. He didn't look like the handsome man from before the accident in the slightest.

 _I can! I'm here! Why can't you hear me!?_

''I can't tell'' the doctor admitted ''some people say they can hear everything in the room, but normally they don't'' she moved closer to the door ''It's up to you what to believe in, I'll give you 10 more minutes but then I'll have to ask you to leave, only one visitor can stay, it's the hospital's rules'' then the door was shut.

''My son'' Mikoto called, moving closer to his bed and holding his hand tight.

 _Mother, I'm here! Please don't cry_

''I'm so sorry, my son'' her voice failed and she started to sob again ''I should've been there with you, it's all my fault''

 _It's not!_

''Don't say this, mother, it's not your fault'' Itachi then clenched his teeth ''it's that man's fault. I'll find him and I'll make sure he pays, no matter the cost''

 _Do it_

''Come outside, Itachi, let's leave Sasuke and his mother alone for a moment'' Fugaku said, putting an arm on his eldest son's shoulder and leading him outside of the room.

''I'll not leave your side, my darling'' she promised ''I'll be here when you wake up''

 _Why can't you hear me? How can I hear you and think and yet not move or speak?_

''You'll be okay, I know you will'' Sasuke felt her lips on his forehead ''You're my strong boy''

 _I want to wake up!_

 _Why can't I move? Why won't my eyes open? Why won't my body obey me?!_

 _I want to come out! Let me out!_

 _LET ME OUT!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

The next few days were torture for Sasuke. Despite being able to listen to everything and feel whenever anyone touched him, he was completely incapable of moving. He wanted to scream, to curse, to break something, but he couldn't. He was trapped inside his own body and there was no way out.

Doctors would come inside his room and run some exams sometimes during the day, but they never noticed anything different, no matter how much effort Sasuke put in trying to give them a sign, _any sign,_ that he was there, that he was listening and wanted help. To them, he was in a deep coma, as if asleep, and wasn't feeling or hearing anything.

And that, Sasuke thought, was the most distressful thing of all. No one would help him. No one knew he was there.

He was all alone.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

''Mikoto'' Fugaku called ''you have to come out of this hospital''

''I need to stay with Sasuke'' she replied sharply.

 _How many days have passed? I can't tell_

''I know you want to be with him, but it's been 2 weeks and nothing's changed'' he sounded like he was going to say something else, but stopped himself from doing it ''We need you in the office, the company needs you''

Sasuke heard a book being closed with violence.

''You mean the company is more important than our own son?!''

''That's not what I-''

''Yes, that's exactly what you meant!'' she shouted ''You don't believe Sasuke will wake up anymore and you want me to do the same!''

 _Mother…_

''Mikoto, listen to me'' Fugaku said calmly ''Sasuke is safe here in this hospital, there's nothing we can do for him right now besides keeping him in our minds and hearts'' he reasoned ''we can't stop our own lives because of what has happened, Sasuke wouldn't want us to''

Mikoto huffed angrily.

''Don't you dare speak for him! This is what _you want_ , not him!''

…

''Sasuke cared for the company more than anyone else, he always did his best to make sure everything went well there, you want to throw all his hard work away?''

''I won't listen to this nonsense anymore, leave us!'' she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

 _Mother, listen to him. I'm alright, please go back now_

Fugaku sighed and slowly approached his wife

''I'm not saying we'll leave him alone, of course not'' he calmly said ''We'll come to see him as often as we can, you just don't need to stay here _all the time_ like you're doing. We can find someone nice to stay here and keep him company while we work, but we will still come and see him as often as we can''

Mikoto said nothing, taking in what he just said.

 _Do as he says, mother. I don't want you to be here with me like this_

''I'll…'' Mikoto started after a while ''I'll choose someone myself''

''Of course''

 _It's alright, mother_

 _It's alright_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke heard the door opening and steps coming inside of his room.

''Sasuke, darling, it's me'' Mikoto said ''I have someone to introduce to you''

 _I don't want to meet anyone_

''Good morning, Sasuke-sama, I'm Haruno Sakura'' a soft female voice greeted him.

 _Go away_

''She's going to keep you company during the days from now on'' Mikoto explained, and her voice made it clear she was very anxious ''I'm coming back to the company to help your father, but I promise I'll come here see you every day, okay?''

Even though Sasuke wanted his mother to go back to her life instead of staying with him every day at the hospital, he couldn't help but to feel like he was being abandoned.

''The doctors said there is a chance he might be able to hear what we're saying so be nice to him okay?'' she asked Sakura.

''Of course, Mikoto-sama, it will be my pleasure to look after your son until he wakes up'' she smiled kindly at her.

Mikoto sighed in relief. It sounded like she'd finally met someone who also had faith her son would wake up eventually.

 _Hn_

''Please don't worry, I'll stay here with Sasuke-sama and keep him company at all times. Please focus on your work and don't worry too much, we'll be fine here!'' Sakura reassured her.

 _I don't want a stranger in my room, I'd rather be alone_

A single tear fell from Mikoto's eye and she quickly wiped it, nodding repeatedly.

''Okay, that's good'' she hugged Sakura briefly ''I'll come back at night to see how you're doing''

She looked at his son and then back at Sakura, then nodded again and left the room.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable. It was not the same feeling as he had been experiencing being trapped inside his body. It was another 'uncomfortable'.

''If you don't mind, Sasuke-sama, I'll open up these curtains, alright?'' she asked ''Some sunlight will be good for you'' she added as she opened the curtains and slightly opened the window, allowing some fresh air to come inside the room. Sasuke heard the sound of a chair being brought closer to his bed and then her voice sounded more clear. She smelled like fresh cherries, he noticed.

''Well, as we're going to spend a lot of time together, I think it would be nice if you knew a little more about me, right? Like friends do when they meet'' she giggled.

 _We're not friends, you're my mother's employee._

''So my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm 21 years old'' she started ''I heard you're 24, right? It's really impressive how you've helped make your company grow and all at such a young age!''

 _I work hard. Not like some people, who need to accept stupid jobs like this to get some money._

''Well, I finished high school a few years ago and was accepted in a few colleges'' she continued ''but I decided to start working instead of going to university, you know?''

 _Because you're stupid_

''I've worked as a Librarian for 1 year and a half and then worked in a pet shop near my house, it was awesome spending time with all those pets, they are so cute!'' she smiled, and as strange as it might sound, Sasuke could _picture_ her smiling, because her voice was so full of excitement and happiness ''I wonder if you have any pets? They are very good companions''

 _I don't have time to waste cleaning dogs' pee, I've got much more important things to do, a pet would only be a hindrance._

''Nowadays, I work in a Bakery in the morning and here in the afternoon with you! I really like to bake, I used to make mama and papa delicious biscuits when I was younger!'' she sighed happily, as if remembering some good old days ''so I bake many cakes and sweets in the morning so the Bakery can sell them in the afternoon. Then after lunch, I'll come here to be with you!''

 _Meaning you have absolutely no experience in taking care of hospitalized people. Good to know._

''That's pretty much everything I have to say about my life, I guess'' she thought for a moment ''no big things, right?'' he heard her giggle ''I think the way I said it may sound like it's a very dull life, but I quite enjoy it! I wonder how your life used to be before the accident'' she stopped for a moment and then added ''and if you'd like to change anything once you wake up''

 _My life was full of glory, money, women, drinks and success, and I want it to keep being just like that when I wake up. If possible, even more drinks and women._

''Well, I've asked Mikoto-sama what you are interested in so I could bring nice things for us to do doing the afternoon'' she started, lowering her voice as she reached the end of the sentence ''she couldn't tell me anything. I wonder if you are close?''

…

''Oh, it's none of my business really'' she quickly added ''but well, because I had nothing to start with, I decided to bring one of my favourite books! I was hoping we could read it together? It's a very nice story, I'm sure you'll like it''

 _Not a love story, please_

''The genre is Adventure, but I like the romance between the two main characters too'' she laughed to herself ''it's really the cutest thing in the world!''

 _God, help me_

''I'll do my best to read it in the best way possible so you can enjoy it!''

 _Mother, please come back_

Sakura cleared her throat.

''It was a very long night in winter. One in which strange and magical things usually happen…''

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

''…but, in any case, he was happy. The end''

 _What? What do you mean 'the end'? What happened to the girl? And to him? Is that a happy 'happy' or a sour 'happy'? It can't end there!_

''I was actually kind of frustrated when I first read it because I wanted to know exactly what happened to the characters. I mean, we've read all of their stories, I want to know what happened to them, especially because it sounds like they didn't end up together'' she smiled sadly ''I think this is the writer's way of showing us that no matter how much we want something, sometimes it's just not meant to be. I like to think they both found their own happy endings separately, you know? They were just a part of each other's stories''

 _As if life didn't suck enough already, you read these depressing stories to sink even deeper_

''So even though it's kind of a sour ending, it kinda gives us some hope, you know? Because we know that even if we don't get what we really want, it doesn't mean it ends there, there can still be happiness in the future.''

 _Okay, enough of this. You've taken 3 days to read me a story that ends in this stupid way. I even started to have hopes it would actually be a decent story._

''Also!'' her voice told him that she was excited ''your brother told me you two were planning to go watch The Phantom of the Opera in the Theater. I'm sorry you lost it, so I decided to bring you the movie!''

 _How can a movie compare to a live presentation on the theatre? It's obvious you've never been to a live presentation._

''Itachi-sama told me you've never watched the movie nor read the book, so it will be nice to watch it!'' she sounded so excited that Sasuke told himself it would be useless to stop her even if he was awake and able to talk.

In the end, at least the movie managed to make Sasuke laugh a bit internally: Sakura just couldn't help singing along to each and every song, singing every part of each song, realizing she was doing so, stopping until she started humming and singing again, unable to keep herself from doing it. Sakura's voice was good, Sasuke had to give her that. It wasn't a great voice, but it was melodic and sweet, full of emotion, and Sasuke found himself liking to listen to the musical with her voice as accompaniment.

''Isn't this story wonderful?'' Sakura said once the movie was over, wiping some tears from her eyes ''Oh God, I'm even crying'' she started to laugh ''I get so emotional watching these things''

 _I think you have serious masochism problems, you only read and watch depressing things._

''I feel so bad for Erik, all he wanted was to be loved… Oh Erik is the Phantom's name, it isn't said in the movie but it is in the book''

 _Well, Raoul was rich and handsome, it wasn't a tough choice for Christine._

''But his love was some different type of love, you see? He desperately wanted someone to love him. A life with him would be a life in the shadows, just like he said in the song _Music of the Night_ , so I think I wouldn't want that for myself either''

 _Actually, it's really just because he was ugly. Women use that as main criteria when choosing men._

''SAKURA!'' someone shouted from outside the room.

''Oh my God, Shizune-san!'' Sakura jumped from her chair and ran to hug her friend ''what is this white coat, huh? You look great in it!''

''Thank you! Oh, I've missed you so much!'' she hugged her tightly.

 _What is this reunion, this is a hospital, not auntie's house_

''Let me introduce you to my professor'' she pointed to the blonde woman next to her

''I'm Doctor Tsunade, miss, it's a pleasure to meet you''

''The pleasure is all mine!'' Sakura smiled brightly

 _Bleh_

''We came here to run some tests on Mr Uchiha, would you please give us a moment?'' Tsunade asked politely.

''Of course! I'll go buy a bottle of water, I'll be back here in a moment, Sasuke-sama!'' and blinking to her friend playfully she left the room.

 _Now medical students can come and use me as an experiment too? Why is there a student here?_

Sasuke tried to wait patiently as the doctor explained to Shizune what had happened to Sasuke and what his prognosis was. When she was writing down some notes, she asked the student:

''Where have you met that young lady?''

 _Finally, someone voiced my thoughts. Thank you, doctor_

''Sakura-san? Oh she's an old friend of mine, she also wanted to go to Med school''

''I see'' Tsunade nodded ''I hope she is accepted next year, it's indeed very hard to be approved''

''Oh, she's been accepted'' Shizune corrected her ''she was accepted in every University she's sent her school record to or took an acceptance test''

 _Huh?_

Tsunade gave her a puzzled look

''So she's studying somewhere else?''

Shizune lowered her head

''Her family is only her mom, dad and her, and Sakura's dad has a severe disease which prevents him from leaving home. Mebuki-san had to work all by herself so they could have enough money to keep the house. The government gives them a small bonus to help them because her dad can't work, but because of the Country's current situation there are some months when they don't receive any money, so it was getting tough for them and they were almost being kicked from the house they are renting. Because of that, Sakura-san decided to work instead of going to college, so she could help her parents pay the bills'' Shizune's voice started to falter and Sasuke imagined she was at the verge of tears ''I wasn't going to be accepted in this university, but when Sakura gave up her place here she asked the headmaster to give me another chance in the interview because I'm a very shy person and had done very bad on my first interview. She was always the one who studied with me back at school and helped me out, and it was because of her that I was given a second chance and was accepted in the university. I wouldn't be anything if not for her'' at this point, Shizune didn't manage to hold her tears back anymore and started to cry.

Tsunade didn't know what to say, so she just stood quiet and patted her student's shoulder. After a while she said:

''The only thing you can do now is to become the best doctor you can be so you can make your friend proud and help her in the future just like she helped you''

Shizune wiped her tears and breathed deeply.

''I'll be the best I can be for Sakura-san!''

Tsunade smiled proudly at her.

 _That girl…_

''I'm back!'' Sakura announced, entering the room ''hey, why are your eyes red? Did something happen?''

''Oh I-'' Shizune started, but didn't know how to finish.

''Is the mood in this room so depressing because of the movie that you started to cry?'' Sakura pinched her cheek lightly.

''You got it, why do you have to make the young man depressed with this kind of movie?!'' Shizune put herself together and started to laugh ''Bring him some happier movies, Sakura-san!''

''Fine, fine! I'll do just that!'' Sakura promised, hugging her friend tightly.

''Let's go, Shizune-san, we've got other patients to see. So long, Sakura-san'' Tsunade baded her goodbye before leaving the room, followed closely by Shizune.

Sakura took her place next to Sasuke again.

''Shizune-san is adorable, isn't she? I pray she'll become a great doctor!''

… _What about you? Do you pray for your future too?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''But you know, it's most likely a trap'' Sakura continued, rubbing the shampoo on his hair ''Ino always says she has no second intentions, but I'm sure she wants to find a boy there, and once she does she'll leave me alone for the rest of the night. Nope, I'm not going!''

 _Hmm this is so good_

Her hand running through his hair as she gently rubbed his head to clean it was delicious, he thought to himself.

''Also, Mikoto-san told me she won't be able to come tonight, so it's just me and you tonight again!''

If Sasuke could, he would roll his eyes. It had been at least eight days since his mother last showed up. He didn't quite care about that, he had learned to enjoy Sakura's company. Even though he would never admit it, he had started to like being around her, having her read him stories, watch movies with him, sing songs, tell him awkward stories about her childhood and make silly comments about the news. He had learned to like being around her. So much, that it annoyed him when he heard his mother wouldn't come. It meant Sakura would have to spend the night there, and he could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for her to sleep in the small couch he heard existed in the room, especially because she had to go to her other work at 5am to start baking and then come back to the hospital. If his mother did come, she would be able to go home at 10pm, because even though Mikoto didn't spend the night there regardless of Sakura staying or not, she wouldn't allow Sakura to leave until she checked on Sasuke in person.

''I've got some Disney Classics for us to watch tonight!'' she sang to him.

 _Oh no_ he thought. But, deep inside, he was smiling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

On the following 7 months, they watched dozens of movies, read countless books and did each and everything Sakura came up with that they could do together. They played chess - and even though Sasuke wasn't _really_ playing, he still managed to win some of the matches, either because Sakura would make a mistake, or because a nurse would come and help him out -, sang duets - Sasuke loved to hear Sakura trying to sound manly on the male part of the songs -, played online games and talked about life and Sakura's adventures in the morning at the Bakery. She once brought oil paint and painted his serene expression, and even though his face wasn't as good as it once was because of his health state, Sakura still thought he was beautiful. She played the guitar for him and tried to learn how to play the flute - Sasuke was there watching since she was playing the first notes until she started to play full songs to him. She was learning how to make bracelets with strings, and she made one for him, wrapping it on his left wrist.

''Whenever you look at this you'll be able to remember me, when you wake up!'' she said cheerfully.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see it, he already loved it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She liked to comb his hair while she talked to him, and when the locks would get too long she'd cut them down so they would be like they had been before.

''He's come again to the bakery'' Sakura started ''I think he really is coming just to see me'' she giggled

 _Hm_

''He caught up with me when I was leaving work and told me we used to be from the same school. Then I finally remembered him! He used to be the troublesome kid back at school, all the teachers hated Naruto'' she laughed ''he grew up and seems to be much more mature now, even though he still is a little childish'' she smiled ''it's cute!''

…

''He said he used to have a crush on me, can you believe it?'' she blushed and hid her face with her sleeve

 _I don't like this in the slightest_

''He asked me out, but I really don't know if I should'' she pondered for a moment ''I heard he is from a wealthy family so maybe it wouldn't be appropriate for him to be seen with me. Besides, I have a lot of work to do… yeah, maybe I should tell him it's not a good idea…''

Sasuke could feel the sadness in her voice as she uttered those words

 _Stay with me_

 _Wait for me_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

''Your scars are healing quickly, Sasuke-kun'' she commented as she was finishing drying his hair with a towel ''there was one here that almost can't be noticed anymore'' she touched his face with the tips of her fingers, tracing the thin line where the scars were.

Sasuke had no control over his body, but he felt like he was holding his breath when she approached him. The smell of fresh cherries was coming right into his nostrils, sweet and gentle. A couple locks of her hair fell on him because of the proximity and he wished he could open his eyes to see her face, to see how she looked like. The colour of her hair, her eyes, if she had freckles, if she wore glasses… He wanted to be able to look at her and take in every detail. Everything that would go unnoticed by everybody else, but not by him.

 _God, please, I need to see her_

Sakura pressed her lips together and then slowly moved away.

''I know it's stupid, but I was learning the zodiac signs today'' she laughed nervously at herself ''I think it's that kind of general knowledge that's nice to know. It's also a good way of testing your memory, right? I like to memorize them four by four''

 _Sakura…_

''Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer''

 _Please…_

''Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio''

 _…_

''Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces''

She stopped for a second.

''I'm Aries, a Fire sign. You're Cancer, Water''

She swallowed hard and lowered her head

''Naruto is Libra, Air''

 _Don't…_

She took his hand on hers and started to play with his fingers.

''We're going out tonight, I've told Mikoto-san. She's coming to see you tonight''

 _Please don't_

''I don't know why I'm so unsure about this, he's a really nice guy, and he comes to see me everyday at the bakery in the morning, even if we can only talk for a few moments'' she laughed nervously again ''he's very sweet and kind''

 _Don't go, Sakura_

She stood silent.

''Anyway'' she wiped the single tear that was falling from her eye ''I brought the guitar today, so I can sing a few songs for you, how about that?'' she smiled widely ''and this time it's not the same old songs, I did my best to learn a few more when I got home last night so I wouldn't bore you with the same songs as always!''

 _…_

She cleared her throat dramatically and started to play.

 _Sakura_

Her eyes were shut as she sang from the bottom of her heart - the only way she knew how to do anything, wholeheartedly.

 _I think… I'm in love with you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a sunny day, two months later, when everything changed.

Sakura came inside the room greeting Sasuke like she usually did, but Sasuke felt there was something different in her voice, something she was trying to conceal. Perhaps other people wouldn't be able to notice it. But Sasuke, even though he couldn't see her, did.

They spent the afternoon together like they usually did, she was telling him stories and reading some jokes on the internet out loud, laughing loudly.

Sasuke wanted to laugh too, but he somehow felt scared. What was it that she was hiding from him?

When it was already night, almost 10pm, a nurse came to say Mikoto was already at the hospital, filling in some new papers and she would soon come to see Sasuke. Sakura thanked the nurse and when he closed the door behind him, silence fell upon them.

 _What's going on, Sakura?_

Slowly, she came close to his bed and sat next to him, brushing one lock of hair away from his face and smiling sadly at him.

''I have to go now, Sasuke-kun''

 _Sakura, what's going on?_

His heart started to race

''I… I won't be back'' she said in a low voice ''But don't worry, okay? Mikoto-sama has already found someone else to replace me, I'm sure she'll be gentle and kind to you'' her voice started to fail and she felt her throat shut. Sakura did the best she could to conceal her tears

 _What?!_

''The last 10 months'' she started, trying hard not to cry ''were really special to me. I hope they were to you too''

 _Sakura, please…_

''I'll miss you, Sasuke-sama''

 _Stay_

She leaned closer to him and Sasuke felt her warm breath on his mouth.

God, he wanted so badly to kiss her! He wanted to be able to hug her tight, bury his head on her neck, run his fingers on her hair and stay with her.

Just as their lips were about to touch each other, she lowered her head, sadly, and moved it to the right, kissing his cheek, gently and lovingly.

 _Don't leave me_

''Goodbye, Sasuke-kun'' she managed to say, before turning around quickly and leaving the room, not wanting him to know she was crying and how much her heart was aching.

It was better like this.

In the room, a single tear fell from the corner of Sasuke's eye.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

One year after the accident, Sasuke woke up.

At first, he saw the sun, his eyes still adapting to the light. Then he managed to focus on the bed's roof, then on the walls, the bed, the window, the door, the television and the couch. There was a red-headed woman there.

''Oh my God!'' she shouted, running out of the room to call the doctors.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He tried to move slowly, his muscles weak after so much time still. He couldn't get up from the bed, his legs were too weak, but he managed to sit in bed and look at the place around him.

''Mr Uchiha!'' the doctor called him in surprise. In a moment, a dozen nurses were around him, checking his vital signs and looking at one another in shock

''How's this possible?'' a doctor whispered to the other ''we were certain his brain was dead''

The doctor threw light on his eyes to test his pupil reflexes and Sasuke just wished they would all leave him alone. He didn't want to be there any longer.

''Do you know who you are?'' the doctor finally inquired, after long minutes inspecting him.

It took Sasuke a few moments to find his voice again.

''Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke''

Everyone in the room gaped again in shock.

''Do you know where you are and what happened?''

Sasuke looked angrily at him. There were a few more questions to him before the medical team finally left him alone in the room, telling him they were already contacting his family to tell them the good news.

Once alone again in the room, Sasuke tried to move again, but his legs were failing him. He would definitely need a few months of physiotherapy before he became able to walk again, he guessed. When he looked down, long locks of hair fell from his shoulder, and he analyzed them cautiously.

 _Sakura_

She used to cut his hair, the new woman never did it. She was too busy on her phone talking to her boyfriend and texting her friends all day long, she never even spoke to him properly.

When he raised his left hand to put one long lock behind his year, he saw something on his wrist.

A blue bracelet, made of strings.

 _''Whenever you look at this you'll be able to remember me, when you wake up!''_

His heart failed a beat

He had to find her

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It took him 3 months of physiotherapy until he was able to walk again. Thanks to the doctors, the process was faster than it normally would be.

5 months after Sasuke woke up, he left the hospital.

When he told the doctors he'd felt and heard everything that had happened while he was in his ''coma'', the doctors finally understood what had happened to him. Because of the place where his brain had been damaged, he was caught up in what they called Total Locked-in syndrome. It wasn't a coma. He asked them not to tell his parents about this, God knows what his mother would think, say or do once she found out he'd been conscious all along.

As soon as he left the hospital, he started to recover his looks from before, as he grew healthier, and if one looked at him again they wouldn't be able to tell he'd been in the hospital in a pseudo coma for 1 year.

.

On a Saturday's afternoon, he was sitting on a bench in the park, feeling the warm breeze on his skin and reading a book. The Phantom of the Opera.

''I like this book'' someone said next to him.

He looked to his side to see a fair young lady sitting next to him and holding a dog's leash. She had long, pink hair, that fell beautifully around her pretty face. Long dark lashes covering her jade eyes, eyes so beautiful that one could easily get lost in them, and she wore a yellow summer dress that fit her snow-white skin perfectly.

''I've only watched the movie'' he admitted ''I'm still at the beginning of this book''

She laughed lightly.

''The movie is great, I particularly like the songs''

What was it that was so familiar about her?

''What do you think about the ending?'' she asked him

Sasuke sighed and closed the book, putting it on his side

''I think Erik desperately wanted someone to love him. A life with him would be a life in the darkness, she wouldn't be able to live in the world she used to live in, had she chosen him. She was right by choosing Raoul, even though it meant a sad ending for Erik''

She blinked a few times

''That's exactly what I think! Most people say she was selfish for choosing Raoul and that they would definitely choose Erik. I personally doubt it'' she smiled at him and for a moment he was dazzled by that smile ''I'm Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you!''

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Sakura was still looking at him with a kind smile and offering him her hand, but in his mind, one million thoughts were being processed at the same time.

It was her.

It was Sakura

He then noticed how she exhaled the exact same smell of fresh cherries, and her melodic voice sounded exactly the same as the one he had grown used to.

She didn't recognize him, he thought to himself, but that much was predictable. He'd been in a terrible condition at the hospital, he looked like a completely other man now.

As soon as he looked down to her hand to take it in his, he saw a spark.

An engagement ring.

''You're engaged?'' he asked.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden question. She took her hand back and looked at the golden ring on her finger.

''Yes, I am''

Just as she uttered those words, a dog came running in their direction and jumped on her.

''Oh! Hey, buddy, easy!'' she laughed loudly.

''His energy never ends!'' a tall young man came closer to them, running, and stopped right in front of the bench, patting the dog to make it calm down.

''You must be Naruto'' Sasuke guessed, his face stern.

The blonde looked at him and gave him a bright smile.

''Yep, that's me! Are you a friend of Sakura's?'' he asked, offering him his hand ''Good to meet you!''

Sasuke looked at his hand and stood up.

''We just met'' he declared, and then started to walk away.

When he was already many meters away from them, he looked over his shoulder. Naruto had his arm around her shoulder and was saying something that made her laugh loudly, hiding her face on his chest. The dog was jumping to get their attention until it managed to come in between them and they hugged it tightly.

''Take care of her, Naruto'' he whispered.

He took the bracelet out of his wrist and let it fall on the grass.

Then he walked away and didn't look back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end.**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


	2. Alternative Ending

_**Dedicated to the heartbroken people who couldn't sleep at night because they were too sad after reading the other ending**_

 _ **You're the best, thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **This is for you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ps.: the alternative ending starts at the end (of course), after ''it took him''**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Locked-in**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _''Sasuke, where are you?!'' he heard Suigetsu call on the other side of the line_

 _''Had some problems back in the office, but I'm on my way now'' he explained, accelerating his car._

 _The light turned red._

 _''Damn'' Sasuke cursed, quickly braking the car and impatiently watching the light. Come on, come on, come on!_

 _At the same instant, as the lights turned green, he accelerated at full speed._

 _But one car had crossed at the red line._

 _Sasuke heard the sound of the cars hitting one another, the honk of the car right behind him - who tried in vain to alert him - and his own body being thrown inside the car as it overturned and landed on its roof in the middle of the street._

 _Then there was only silence._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where- where am I?_

''We need more blood here, hurry up!'' he heard a woman's voice.

''The oxygen saturation is falling'' another voice said

 _What's going on? What's all of this?_

''Where is the neurology team? We need them here at this instant!''

''We've got a loss of pupillary light reflex bilaterally''

''Check his pulse again, and will someone please bring me some more damn blood?!''

 _My head- hurts_

''We're losing him! I need more people to help me here!''

''Be ready to perform a CPR!''

 _Help me_ …

.

.

.

''…You mean there is a chance he won't ever wake up again?!''

 _Father?_

''He's been in a coma for only 1 day, it's hard to tell'' a female voice said ''but his response hasn't been good… We're afraid there was too much brain damage''

''This can't be!'' Mikoto started to sob loudly

 _Mother? Wait, I'm right here, what are you talking about?_

''There was severe damage on the brainstem and on the lower brain. Luckily, the bulbous remained untouched, so he's still able to breathe normally, but there's no way to tell how much of the upper brain was damaged, so we can't tell whether he'll ever wake up again or not'' the doctor sighed ''but I won't lie to you: the prognosis is very bad''

The sound of Mikoto crying became louder and Fugaku had to hold her tight so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

''My son…'' she managed to say in between sobs ''my beloved son…!''

 _Why is this damn doctor saying these things?! I'm right here, can't you hear me? Why can't I open my eyes?_

''Can he… hear us?'' Itachi asked, unsure, getting closer to his little brother's body and touching him on the shoulder. Sasuke was so hurt because of the accident that his once beautiful face was covered in bruises and stitches, and there was swelling all over his body. He didn't look like the handsome man from before the accident in the slightest.

 _I can! I'm here! Why can't you hear me!?_

''I can't tell'' the doctor admitted ''some people say they can hear everything in the room, but normally they don't'' she moved closer to the door ''It's up to you what to believe in, I'll give you 10 more minutes but then I'll have to ask you to leave, only one visitor can stay, it's the hospital's rules'' then the door was shut.

''My son'' Mikoto called, moving closer to his bed and holding his hand tight.

 _Mother, I'm here! Please don't cry_

''I'm so sorry, my son'' her voice failed and she started to sob again ''I should've been there with you, it's all my fault''

 _It's not!_

''Don't say this, mother, it's not your fault'' Itachi then clenched his teeth ''it's that man's fault. I'll find him and I'll make sure he pays, no matter the cost''

 _Do it_

''Come outside, Itachi, let's leave Sasuke and his mother alone for a moment'' Fugaku said, putting an arm on his eldest son's shoulder and leading him outside of the room.

''I'll not leave your side, my darling'' she promised ''I'll be here when you wake up''

 _Why can't you hear me? How can I hear you and think and yet not move or speak?_

''You'll be okay, I know you will'' Sasuke felt her lips on his forehead ''You're my strong boy''

 _I want to wake up!_

 _Why can't I move? Why won't my eyes open? Why won't my body obey me?!_

 _I want to come out! Let me out!_

 _LET ME OUT!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

The next few days were torture for Sasuke. Despite being able to listen to everything and feel whenever anyone touched him, he was completely incapable of moving. He wanted to scream, to curse, to break something, but he couldn't. He was trapped inside his own body and there was no way out.

Doctors would come inside his room and run some exams sometimes during the day, but they never noticed anything different, no matter how much effort Sasuke put in trying to give them a sign, _any sign,_ that he was there, that he was listening and wanted help. To them, he was in a deep coma, as if asleep, and wasn't feeling or hearing anything.

And that, Sasuke thought, was the most distressful thing of all. No one would help him. No one knew he was there.

He was all alone.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

''Mikoto'' Fugaku called ''you have to come out of this hospital''

''I need to stay with Sasuke'' she replied sharply.

 _How many days have passed? I can't tell_

''I know you want to be with him, but it's been 2 weeks and nothing's changed'' he sounded like he was going to say something else, but stopped himself from doing it ''We need you in the office, the company needs you''

Sasuke heard a book being closed with violence.

''You mean the company is more important than our own son?!''

''That's not what I-''

''Yes, that's exactly what you meant!'' she shouted ''You don't believe Sasuke will wake up anymore and you want me to do the same!''

 _Mother…_

''Mikoto, listen to me'' Fugaku said calmly ''Sasuke is safe here in this hospital, there's nothing we can do for him right now besides keeping him in our minds and hearts'' he reasoned ''we can't stop our own lives because of what has happened, Sasuke wouldn't want us to''

Mikoto huffed angrily.

''Don't you dare speak for him! This is what _you want_ , not him!''

…

''Sasuke cared for the company more than anyone else, he always did his best to make sure everything went well there, you want to throw all his hard work away?''

''I won't listen to this nonsense anymore, leave us!'' she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

 _Mother, listen to him. I'm alright, please go back now_

Fugaku sighed and slowly approached his wife

''I'm not saying we'll leave him alone, of course not'' he calmly said ''We'll come to see him as often as we can, you just don't need to stay here _all the time_ like you're doing. We can find someone nice to stay here and keep him company while we work, but we will still come and see him as often as we can''

Mikoto said nothing, taking in what he just said.

 _Do as he says, mother. I don't want you to be here with me like this_

''I'll…'' Mikoto started after a while ''I'll choose someone myself''

''Of course''

 _It's alright, mother_

 _It's alright_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke heard the door opening and steps coming inside of his room.

''Sasuke, darling, it's me'' Mikoto said ''I have someone to introduce to you''

 _I don't want to meet anyone_

''Good morning, Sasuke-sama, I'm Haruno Sakura'' a soft female voice greeted him.

 _Go away_

''She's going to keep you company during the days from now on'' Mikoto explained, and her voice made it clear she was very anxious ''I'm coming back to the company to help your father, but I promise I'll come here see you every day, okay?''

Even though Sasuke wanted his mother to go back to her life instead of staying with him every day at the hospital, he couldn't help but to feel like he was being abandoned.

''The doctors said there is a chance he might be able to hear what we're saying so be nice to him okay?'' she asked Sakura.

''Of course, Mikoto-sama, it will be my pleasure to look after your son until he wakes up'' she smiled kindly at her.

Mikoto sighed in relief. It sounded like she'd finally met someone who also had faith her son would wake up eventually.

 _Hn_

''Please don't worry, I'll stay here with Sasuke-sama and keep him company at all times. Please focus on your work and don't worry too much, we'll be fine here!'' Sakura reassured her.

 _I don't want a stranger in my room, I'd rather be alone_

A single tear fell from Mikoto's eye and she quickly wiped it, nodding repeatedly.

''Okay, that's good'' she hugged Sakura briefly ''I'll come back at night to see how you're doing''

She looked at his son and then back at Sakura, then nodded again and left the room.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable. It was not the same feeling as he had been experiencing being trapped inside his body. It was another 'uncomfortable'.

''If you don't mind, Sasuke-sama, I'll open up these curtains, alright?'' she asked ''Some sunlight will be good for you'' she added as she opened the curtains and slightly opened the window, allowing some fresh air to come inside the room. Sasuke heard the sound of a chair being brought closer to his bed and then her voice sounded more clear. She smelled like fresh cherries, he noticed.

''Well, as we're going to spend a lot of time together, I think it would be nice if you knew a little more about me, right? Like friends do when they meet'' she giggled.

 _We're not friends, you're my mother's employee._

''So my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm 21 years old'' she started ''I heard you're 24, right? It's really impressive how you've helped make your company grow and all at such a young age!''

 _I work hard. Not like some people, who need to accept stupid jobs like this to get some money._

''Well, I finished high school a few years ago and was accepted in a few colleges'' she continued ''but I decided to start working instead of going to university, you know?''

 _Because you're stupid_

''I've worked as a Librarian for 1 year and a half and then worked in a pet shop near my house, it was awesome spending time with all those pets, they are so cute!'' she smiled, and as strange as it might sound, Sasuke could _picture_ her smiling, because her voice was so full of excitement and happiness ''I wonder if you have any pets? They are very good companions''

 _I don't have time to waste cleaning dogs' pee, I've got much more important things to do, a pet would only be a hindrance._

''Nowadays, I work in a Bakery in the morning and here in the afternoon with you! I really like to bake, I used to make mama and papa delicious biscuits when I was younger!'' she sighed happily, as if remembering some good old days ''so I bake many cakes and sweets in the morning so the Bakery can sell them in the afternoon. Then after lunch, I'll come here to be with you!''

 _Meaning you have absolutely no experience in taking care of hospitalized people. Good to know._

''That's pretty much everything I have to say about my life, I guess'' she thought for a moment ''no big things, right?'' he heard her giggle ''I think the way I said it may sound like it's a very dull life, but I quite enjoy it! I wonder how your life used to be before the accident'' she stopped for a moment and then added ''and if you'd like to change anything once you wake up''

 _My life was full of glory, money, women, drinks and success, and I want it to keep being just like that when I wake up. If possible, even more drinks and women._

''Well, I've asked Mikoto-sama what you are interested in so I could bring nice things for us to do doing the afternoon'' she started, lowering her voice as she reached the end of the sentence ''she couldn't tell me anything. I wonder if you are close?''

…

''Oh, it's none of my business really'' she quickly added ''but well, because I had nothing to start with, I decided to bring one of my favourite books! I was hoping we could read it together? It's a very nice story, I'm sure you'll like it''

 _Not a love story, please_

''The genre is Adventure, but I like the romance between the two main characters too'' she laughed to herself ''it's really the cutest thing in the world!''

 _God, help me_

''I'll do my best to read it in the best way possible so you can enjoy it!''

 _Mother, please come back_

Sakura cleared her throat.

''It was a very long night in winter. One in which strange and magical things usually happen…''

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

''…but, in any case, he was happy. The end''

 _What? What do you mean 'the end'? What happened to the girl? And to him? Is that a happy 'happy' or a sour 'happy'? It can't end there!_

''I was actually kind of frustrated when I first read it because I wanted to know exactly what happened to the characters. I mean, we've read all of their stories, I want to know what happened to them, especially because it sounds like they didn't end up together'' she smiled sadly ''I think this is the writer's way of showing us that no matter how much we want something, sometimes it's just not meant to be. I like to think they both found their own happy endings separately, you know? They were just a part of each other's stories''

 _As if life didn't suck enough already, you read these depressing stories to sink even deeper_

''So even though it's kind of a sour ending, it kinda gives us some hope, you know? Because we know that even if we don't get what we really want, it doesn't mean it ends there, there can still be happiness in the future.''

 _Okay, enough of this. You've taken 3 days to read me a story that ends in this stupid way. I even started to have hopes it would actually be a decent story._

''Also!'' her voice told him that she was excited ''your brother told me you two were planning to go watch The Phantom of the Opera in the Theater. I'm sorry you lost it, so I decided to bring you the movie!''

 _How can a movie compare to a live presentation on the theatre? It's obvious you've never been to a live presentation._

''Itachi-sama told me you've never watched the movie nor read the book, so it will be nice to watch it!'' she sounded so excited that Sasuke told himself it would be useless to stop her even if he was awake and able to talk.

In the end, at least the movie managed to make Sasuke laugh a bit internally: Sakura just couldn't help singing along to each and every song, singing every part of each song, realizing she was doing so, stopping until she started humming and singing again, unable to keep herself from doing it. Sakura's voice was good, Sasuke had to give her that. It wasn't a great voice, but it was melodic and sweet, full of emotion, and Sasuke found himself liking to listen to the musical with her voice as accompaniment.

''Isn't this story wonderful?'' Sakura said once the movie was over, wiping some tears from her eyes ''Oh God, I'm even crying'' she started to laugh ''I get so emotional watching these things''

 _I think you have serious masochism problems, you only read and watch depressing things._

''I feel so bad for Erik, all he wanted was to be loved… Oh Erik is the Phantom's name, it isn't said in the movie but it is in the book''

 _Well, Raoul was rich and handsome, it wasn't a tough choice for Christine._

''But his love was some different type of love, you see? He desperately wanted someone to love him. A life with him would be a life in the shadows, just like he said in the song _Music of the Night_ , so I think I wouldn't want that for myself either''

 _Actually, it's really just because he was ugly. Women use that as main criteria when choosing men._

''SAKURA!'' someone shouted from outside the room.

''Oh my God, Shizune-san!'' Sakura jumped from her chair and ran to hug her friend ''what is this white coat, huh? You look great in it!''

''Thank you! Oh, I've missed you so much!'' she hugged her tightly.

 _What is this reunion, this is a hospital, not auntie's house_

''Let me introduce you to my professor'' she pointed to the blonde woman next to her

''I'm Doctor Tsunade, miss, it's a pleasure to meet you''

''The pleasure is all mine!'' Sakura smiled brightly

 _Bleh_

''We came here to run some tests on Mr Uchiha, would you please give us a moment?'' Tsunade asked politely.

''Of course! I'll go buy a bottle of water, I'll be back here in a moment, Sasuke-sama!'' and blinking to her friend playfully she left the room.

 _Now medical students can come and use me as an experiment too? Why is there a student here?_

Sasuke tried to wait patiently as the doctor explained to Shizune what had happened to Sasuke and what his prognosis was. When she was writing down some notes, she asked the student:

''Where have you met that young lady?''

 _Finally, someone voiced my thoughts. Thank you, doctor_

''Sakura-san? Oh she's an old friend of mine, she also wanted to go to Med school''

''I see'' Tsunade nodded ''I hope she is accepted next year, it's indeed very hard to be approved''

''Oh, she's been accepted'' Shizune corrected her ''she was accepted in every University she's sent her school record to or took an acceptance test''

 _Huh?_

Tsunade gave her a puzzled look

''So she's studying somewhere else?''

Shizune lowered her head

''Her family is only her mom, dad and her, and Sakura's dad has a severe disease which prevents him from leaving home. Mebuki-san had to work all by herself so they could have enough money to keep the house. The government gives them a small bonus to help them because her dad can't work, but because of the Country's current situation there are some months when they don't receive any money, so it was getting tough for them and they were almost being kicked from the house they are renting. Because of that, Sakura-san decided to work instead of going to college, so she could help her parents pay the bills'' Shizune's voice started to falter and Sasuke imagined she was at the verge of tears ''I wasn't going to be accepted in this university, but when Sakura gave up her place here she asked the headmaster to give me another chance in the interview because I'm a very shy person and had done very bad on my first interview. She was always the one who studied with me back at school and helped me out, and it was because of her that I was given a second chance and was accepted in the university. I wouldn't be anything if not for her'' at this point, Shizune didn't manage to hold her tears back anymore and started to cry.

Tsunade didn't know what to say, so she just stood quiet and patted her student's shoulder. After a while she said:

''The only thing you can do now is to become the best doctor you can be so you can make your friend proud and help her in the future just like she helped you''

Shizune wiped her tears and breathed deeply.

''I'll be the best I can be for Sakura-san!''

Tsunade smiled proudly at her.

 _That girl…_

''I'm back!'' Sakura announced, entering the room ''hey, why are your eyes red? Did something happen?''

''Oh I-'' Shizune started, but didn't know how to finish.

''Is the mood in this room so depressing because of the movie that you started to cry?'' Sakura pinched her cheek lightly.

''You got it, why do you have to make the young man depressed with this kind of movie?!'' Shizune put herself together and started to laugh ''Bring him some happier movies, Sakura-san!''

''Fine, fine! I'll do just that!'' Sakura promised, hugging her friend tightly.

''Let's go, Shizune-san, we've got other patients to see. So long, Sakura-san'' Tsunade baded her goodbye before leaving the room, followed closely by Shizune.

Sakura took her place next to Sasuke again.

''Shizune-san is adorable, isn't she? I pray she'll become a great doctor!''

… _What about you? Do you pray for your future too?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''But you know, it's most likely a trap'' Sakura continued, rubbing the shampoo on his hair ''Ino always says she has no second intentions, but I'm sure she wants to find a boy there, and once she does she'll leave me alone for the rest of the night. Nope, I'm not going!''

 _Hmm this is so good_

Her hand running through his hair as she gently rubbed his head to clean it was delicious, he thought to himself.

''Also, Mikoto-san told me she won't be able to come tonight, so it's just me and you tonight again!''

If Sasuke could, he would roll his eyes. It had been at least eight days since his mother last showed up. He didn't quite care about that, he had learned to enjoy Sakura's company. Even though he would never admit it, he had started to like being around her, having her read him stories, watch movies with him, sing songs, tell him awkward stories about her childhood and make silly comments about the news. He had learned to like being around her. So much, that it annoyed him when he heard his mother wouldn't come. It meant Sakura would have to spend the night there, and he could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for her to sleep in the small couch he heard existed in the room, especially because she had to go to her other work at 5am to start baking and then come back to the hospital. If his mother did come, she would be able to go home at 10pm, because even though Mikoto didn't spend the night there regardless of Sakura staying or not, she wouldn't allow Sakura to leave until she checked on Sasuke in person.

''I've got some Disney Classics for us to watch tonight!'' she sang to him.

 _Oh no_ he thought. But, deep inside, he was smiling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

On the following 7 months, they watched dozens of movies, read countless books and did each and everything Sakura came up with that they could do together. They played chess - and even though Sasuke wasn't _really_ playing, he still managed to win some of the matches, either because Sakura would make a mistake, or because a nurse would come and help him out -, sang duets - Sasuke loved to hear Sakura trying to sound manly on the male part of the songs -, played online games and talked about life and Sakura's adventures in the morning at the Bakery. She once brought oil paint and painted his serene expression, and even though his face wasn't as good as it once was because of his health state, Sakura still thought he was beautiful. She played the guitar for him and tried to learn how to play the flute - Sasuke was there watching since she was playing the first notes until she started to play full songs to him. She was learning how to make bracelets with strings, and she made one for him, wrapping it on his left wrist.

''Whenever you look at this you'll be able to remember me, when you wake up!'' she said cheerfully.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see it, he already loved it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She liked to comb his hair while she talked to him, and when the locks would get too long she'd cut them down so they would be like they had been before.

''He's come again to the bakery'' Sakura started ''I think he really is coming just to see me'' she giggled

 _Hm_

''He caught up with me when I was leaving work and told me we used to be from the same school. Then I finally remembered him! He used to be the troublesome kid back at school, all the teachers hated Naruto'' she laughed ''he grew up and seems to be much more mature now, even though he still is a little childish'' she smiled ''it's cute!''

…

''He said he used to have a crush on me, can you believe it?'' she blushed and hid her face with her sleeve

 _I don't like this in the slightest_

''He asked me out, but I really don't know if I should'' she pondered for a moment ''I heard he is from a wealthy family so maybe it wouldn't be appropriate for him to be seen with me. Besides, I have a lot of work to do… yeah, maybe I should tell him it's not a good idea…''

Sasuke could feel the sadness in her voice as she uttered those words

 _Stay with me_

 _Wait for me_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

''Your scars are healing quickly, Sasuke-kun'' she commented as she was finishing drying his hair with a towel ''there was one here that almost can't be noticed anymore'' she touched his face with the tips of her fingers, tracing the thin line where the scars were.

Sasuke had no control over his body, but he felt like he was holding his breath when she approached him. The smell of fresh cherries was coming right into his nostrils, sweet and gentle. A couple locks of her hair fell on him because of the proximity and he wished he could open his eyes to see her face, to see how she looked like. The colour of her hair, her eyes, if she had freckles, if she wore glasses… He wanted to be able to look at her and take in every detail. Everything that would go unnoticed by everybody else, but not by him.

 _God, please, I need to see her_

Sakura pressed her lips together and then slowly moved away.

''I know it's stupid, but I was learning the zodiac signs today'' she laughed nervously at herself ''I think it's that kind of general knowledge that's nice to know. It's also a good way of testing your memory, right? I like to memorize them four by four''

 _Sakura…_

''Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer''

 _Please…_

''Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio''

 _…_

''Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces''

She stopped for a second.

''I'm Aries, a Fire sign. You're Cancer, Water''

She swallowed hard and lowered her head

''Naruto is Libra, Air''

 _Don't…_

She took his hand on hers and started to play with his fingers.

''We're going out tonight, I've told Mikoto-san. She's coming to see you tonight''

 _Please don't_

''I don't know why I'm so unsure about this, he's a really nice guy, and he comes to see me everyday at the bakery in the morning, even if we can only talk for a few moments'' she laughed nervously again ''he's very sweet and kind''

 _Don't go, Sakura_

She stood silent.

''Anyway'' she wiped the single tear that was falling from her eye ''I brought the guitar today, so I can sing a few songs for you, how about that?'' she smiled widely ''and this time it's not the same old songs, I did my best to learn a few more when I got home last night so I wouldn't bore you with the same songs as always!''

 _…_

She cleared her throat dramatically and started to play.

 _Sakura_

Her eyes were shut as she sang from the bottom of her heart - the only way she knew how to do anything, wholeheartedly.

 _I think… I'm in love with you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a sunny day, two months later, when everything changed.

Sakura came inside the room greeting Sasuke like she usually did, but Sasuke felt there was something different in her voice, something she was trying to conceal. Perhaps other people wouldn't be able to notice it. But Sasuke, even though he couldn't see her, did.

They spent the afternoon together like they usually did, she was telling him stories and reading some jokes on the internet out loud, laughing loudly.

Sasuke wanted to laugh too, but he somehow felt scared. What was it that she was hiding from him?

When it was already night, almost 10pm, a nurse came to say Mikoto was already at the hospital, filling in some new papers and she would soon come to see Sasuke. Sakura thanked the nurse and when he closed the door behind him, silence fell upon them.

 _What's going on, Sakura?_

Slowly, she came close to his bed and sat next to him, brushing one lock of hair away from his face and smiling sadly at him.

''I have to go now, Sasuke-kun''

 _Sakura, what's going on?_

His heart started to race

''I… I won't be back'' she said in a low voice ''But don't worry, okay? Mikoto-sama has already found someone else to replace me, I'm sure she'll be gentle and kind to you'' her voice started to fail and she felt her throat shut. Sakura did the best she could to conceal her tears

 _What?!_

''The last 10 months'' she started, trying hard not to cry ''were really special to me. I hope they were to you too''

 _Sakura, please…_

''I'll miss you, Sasuke-sama''

 _Stay_

She leaned closer to him and Sasuke felt her warm breath on his mouth.

God, he wanted so badly to kiss her! He wanted to be able to hug her tight, bury his head on her neck, run his fingers on her hair and stay with her.

Just as their lips were about to touch each other, she lowered her head, sadly, and moved it to the right, kissing his cheek, gently and lovingly.

 _Don't leave me_

''Goodbye, Sasuke-kun'' she managed to say, before turning around quickly and leaving the room, not wanting him to know she was crying and how much her heart was aching.

It was better like this.

In the room, a single tear fell from the corner of Sasuke's eye.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

One year after the accident, Sasuke woke up.

At first, he saw the sun, his eyes still adapting to the light. Then he managed to focus on the bed's roof, then on the walls, the bed, the window, the door, the television and the couch. There was a red-headed woman there.

''Oh my God!'' she shouted, running out of the room to call the doctors.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He tried to move slowly, his muscles weak after so much time still. He couldn't get up from the bed, his legs were too weak, but he managed to sit in bed and look at the place around him.

''Mr Uchiha!'' the doctor called him in surprise. In a moment, a dozen nurses were around him, checking his vital signs and looking at one another in shock

''How's this possible?'' a doctor whispered to the other ''we were certain his brain was dead''

The doctor threw light on his eyes to test his pupil reflexes and Sasuke just wished they would all leave him alone. He didn't want to be there any longer.

''Do you know who you are?'' the doctor finally inquired, after long minutes inspecting him.

It took Sasuke a few moments to find his voice again.

''Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke''

Everyone in the room gaped again in shock.

''Do you know where you are and what happened?''

Sasuke looked angrily at him. There were a few more questions to him before the medical team finally left him alone in the room, telling him they were already contacting his family to tell them the good news.

Once alone again in the room, Sasuke tried to move again, but his legs were failing him. He would definitely need a few months of physiotherapy before he became able to walk again, he guessed. When he looked down, long locks of hair fell from his shoulder, and he analyzed them cautiously.

 _Sakura_

She used to cut his hair, the new woman never did it. She was too busy on her phone talking to her boyfriend and texting her friends all day long, she never even spoke to him properly.

When he raised his left hand to put one long lock behind his year, he saw something on his wrist.

A blue bracelet, made of strings.

 _''Whenever you look at this you'll be able to remember me, when you wake up!''_

His heart failed a beat

He had to find her

.

.

.

It took him 3 months of physiotherapy until he was able to walk again. Thanks to the doctors, the process was faster than it normally would be.

5 months after Sasuke woke up, he left the hospital.

When he told the doctors he'd felt and heard everything that had happened while he was in his ''coma'', the doctors finally understood what had happened to him. Because of the place where his brain had been damaged, he was caught up in what they called Total Locked-in syndrome. It wasn't a coma. He asked them not to tell his parents about this, God knows what his mother would think, say or do once she found out he'd been conscious all along.

As soon as he left the hospital, he started to recover his looks from before, as he grew healthier, and if one looked at him again they wouldn't be able to tell he'd been in the hospital in a pseudo coma for 1 year.

.

It look a little while for him to get used to working again, and everyone Sasuke knew was eager to see him again, to talk to him and party with him.

Somehow, though, Sasuke didn't feel like doing any of the things he used to adore in the past. He tried, no one can say he didn't. He celebrated his discharge from the hospital the best way he could: drinking, going out with women and spending his money with all kinds of pleasures he could. Of course, all of his friends were more than willing to take him everywhere, to tell him the news and all he'd lost while he was away.

Somehow, though, Sasuke realized he hadn't missed any of that. He tried doing all those things he used to do because that made him feel like he was getting his life back. But the thing is, he wasn't the same man anymore.

He hadn't found it in himself the courage to ask his parents about the girl who had taken care of him. He would never admit it, but he was afraid.

Afraid she wouldn't recognize him

Afraid she wouldn't want him

Afraid she was already with someone else

But still, he decided to take what he'd learn from her to his life. After two months full of drinking and going out with women he barely knew, he decided to put an end to those habits. If he wanted to have any chance with her, wherever she was, he needed to become a better man.

The man she deserved.

.

.

.

It was almost sundown when he left the hospital that day. He had just spoken to the director and expressed his will to donate funds to new research on the Locked In syndrome and new ways to allow people to communicate once they are caught up in that situation. The hospital, though, was not in a place in town he was well familiarized with, and trusting the GPS to guide him home he ended up getting lost in another part of town, one where there were no buildings, only small and modest houses. Although Sasuke was really upset for having been taken to the wrong place by the GPS, he found himself enjoying the view in that part of the town: houses looked like they were old, but very cozy; trees grew all around the streets and sometimes the road didn't follow a straight line, it respected the trees and made curves to avoid them. When driving around to visit more places in that part of the town, he ended up on a dead end street. On its end, a small cafeteria.

A cafeteria, huh? he thought to himself, then he parked his car and made his way to its entrance.

''We're clos-'' Sasuke saw a chubby woman approach, her face failing to hide her surprise when she saw him, but tried her best to conceal it when she said ''We were almost closing so I'm afraid there aren't many options of cakes left'' she bit her lower lip, as if thinking hard ''but- but you sir look like someone who came all the way from the other side of the town'' she glanced at his clothes, thinking he did look like a very rich man ''so I'll ask our baker to bake whatever you wish! We want you to feel welcome here!''

Sasuke hesitantly nodded and took a seat on a table close to the window. Suddenly, it started to rain, lightly, but still, it would ruin his suit if he left now, Sasuke thought.

He sighed and took a look at the menu.

''Are you ready to order, sir?'' someone asked shyly after a few minutes.

Sasuke's head turned quickly to the side, like a reflex, and he looked up to see a girl standing next to him. She had long, pink hair, pulled up in a ponytail; big green eyes that looked like they could see right through one's soul; a pale skin and naturally red lips; delicate hands gently holding a small notebook in front of her small body.

It took Sasuke a while to put himself together again and clear his throat.

''What would you suggest me to order?'' he finally said, using this as an excuse to be able to look longer in her green eyes. Why did she look so familiar to him? He was sure he had never seen this woman before, yet his heart raced only by her presence, and this had never happened to him before.

She smiled at him, and looked up, thinking.

''Hmm… I personally love the 2-Lovers Cheesecake!''

''2-Lovers cheesecake?'' he repeated

She nodded, smiling brightly at him.

''It's called that because it's half white chocolate and half dark chocolate. I love it because I can never choose which chocolate I want. I'm an Aries, but I have Ascendant in Libra , you know? Meaning I have a really hard time choosing things. So this way I can eat both chocolates on the same dessert and I don't have to choose!''

 _I'm Aries, a Fire sign. You're Cancer, Water_

Sasuke's eyes widened and he got up from his chair. Sakura took a step back, alarmed, wondering if she'd babbled too much.

''What's your name?'' he asked bluntly, trying to decipher her face, trying to recognize her.

She looked at him in the eyes.

''Haruno Sakura, sir'' she replied with uncertainty, her body tense and afraid.

 _''Good morning, Sasuke-sama, I'm Haruno Sakura!''_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

 _''It will be my pleasure to look after your son until he wakes up''_

It was her

 _''Nowadays, I work in a Bakery in the morning and here in the afternoon with you! I really like to bake, I used to make mama and papa delicious biscuits when I was younger!''_

Sakura

 _I think… I'm in love with you_

.

.

.

''Sir?'' Sakura asked, concerned as the man in front of her only stared at her with eyes widened. What was wrong with him? Had she done something wrong? Was he mad?

''Sakura'' he said her name, and no one can tell if it sounded better to her ears or tasted sweeter in his tongue. The sound of her name, spoken by him, sent shivers on her spine.

''Yes…?''

Finally, Sasuke smiled. And he thought he had never smiled so brightly in his entire life.

''Sakura, it's me'' he said, taking one step closer to her.

Normally, Sakura would take a step back or even yell at the man for coming so close to her, but her body wasn't obeying her, and her heart sounded like it was going crazy in her chest. It wanted to go to him, where - although she didn't know yet, but the heart always knows- it belonged.

She frowned, confused.

''It's me'' he repeated, smiling warmly at her.

Sakura looked at him deeply into the eyes, but those eyes that looked like two of the most beautiful onyx in the world were strange to her. His features, though, did make her heart beat stronger, like she recognized him from somewhere. Like he was someone who she held dear, but was gone.

She looked down and sighed, thinking about how to say she was sorry but he had misunderstood her for someone else, when she saw the strings on his arm.

 _Whenever you look at this you'll be able to remember me, when you wake up!_

Her heart stopped for a second and she felt her entire world get off balance.

She rose her head quickly.

''Sa... Sasuke-sama?''

His smile got even warmer at her and with that same hand he brushed a lock of her hair away, placing it behind her ear. How hadn't she recognized him?

Sakura allowed herself to take one step closer to him, their bodies inches apart, and her hand came to his hair, softly running her fingers through his dark locks, then tracing her fingers on his face, the bruises almost gone, but still there.

''It _is_ you!'' she finally said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she brought her hands to cover her mouth, not believing her eyes ''But... How?!'' she asked, amused.

''I woke up. You gave me courage so I wouldn't give up'' he told her.

Sakura looked deeply into his eyes.

''You gave me strength''

From behind the door that led to the kitchen, both the chubby woman and the other waitress were peeking on them, making their bets on who would start the kiss.

And what a kiss it was!

It was almost one year of longing in one single kiss.

It was like they wanted to express everything they've begun to feel for one another from the start in that one kiss, because words could never be able to express the feeling inside of them.

Sasuke wanted her to know he'd listened, he'd listened to each and every word of hers while he was in the hospital, and that he was eager to listen to her every word for the rest of their lives.

Because he never wanted to let her go.

Because he never wanted to lose her again.

Because he wanted to spend the rest of his life by this woman's side, the only woman who had ever made him feel _human_.

Because he loved her.

Because everything they were was there. There was no pretending, no need to impress one another. It was simple.

It was just Sasuke and Sakura.

.

.

.

''That movie was just _HORRIBLE_!'' she complained, stepping hard on the floor.

''You're just upset because they didn't end up together'' he tried to hide his laugh, squeezing gently her hand, held in his.

''Yes! I mean, it was a super cute story from the start and it made you feel like it was actually going to have a good ending, that they would stay together and live happily ever after… you know, that cliché we all know and love!'' she puked her lips ''The director is a really cruel person, why did she break our hearts like this?!''

Sasuke giggled

''This reminds me of when you read me your favorite book back at the hospital. You sounded so mature speaking of how it was the most appropriate ending. Now look at you!''

She snorted and looked away

''Still! I wish there had been happy endings''

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, his fingers playing with the locks of her long hair.

''Well, we have this one. We have _our own_ happy ending'' his lips played with hers, his eyes unsure if they were more attracted by her deep green jades or by her red lips

 _God,_ he loved her so much

And he knew, she loved him too

Infinity times infinity

''You alone can make my song take flight''

She smiled at him, and he knew

Yes, he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her

''Help me make the music of the night''

.

.

.

* * *

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN:

THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING

Hahahahahahaaha

I hope you like it! This story was supposed to have a sad ending, so I wasn't really sure how to make it happy

But well, this is what I managed to come up with xD

Thank you all for reading Locked In!

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
